Una Vida Junto A Ti
by SKYSHL
Summary: Después de unas vacaciones agitadas, Shaoran se siente culpable ¿Es un mal esposo?


Los personajes incluidos en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sólo algunos son creados en este relato, los demás son de la serie CCS creado por Clamp.

Esta historia no tiene como fin el lucro si no la diversión de la autora.

¡Disfrútenla!

**Una Vida Junto A ****Ti**

**Errores Comunes **

"La ropa en el suelo, los vidrios empañados rociados por la lluvia matutina en la ciudad, aquel día hacía mucho frío afuera… pero dentro de la casa el aire era caliente, el ambiente estaba tan relajado como sus cuerpos en la cama.

Todo indicaba una noche larga llena de trabajo y cansancio en los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes que a sus veintiséis años estaban fatigados de tanto que hacer"

Justamente el libro describe mi vida en este momento, con Sakura al lado mío en la cama y las gotas golpeando el vidrio en Tomoeda.

El piso mojado por las maletas recién cargadas de esta mañana; Habíamos llegado de un viaje largo en el cual ninguno de los dos lo disfruto del todo, con nuestros sobrinos hiperactivos, mi madre paranoica y el padre de Sakura algo distraído nos impidió poder disfrutar de las vacaciones.

Sakura había llegado mucho más agotada que yo, ya que es ella quien cuida a nuestros sobrinos y tranquiliza a mi madre, a diferencia que yo sólo podía ayudar a su padre.

Ella respiraba apaciguadamente abrazada a mí, con algunos moretones en los brazos después de impedir una pelea entre mis sobrinos. Pobrecita… pensar que se casó con un hombre que con suerte la ve dos horas al día y es cuando ella descansa.

Su cabello castaño se posaba en mi hombro con suavidad, sus ojos verdes cerrados ahora reposaban sobre su rostro, sus labios finos y rosáceos que se abrían para no impedir el paso de aire cálido que se posaba en sus pulmones. Tan bella, tan hermosa, tan… perfecta.

¿Cómo impedir que ella reposara, si es la mejor de las diosas cuando lo hace?

Acerqué mis dedos a su cara, acariciando cada contorno en finas líneas trazadas por mi dedo índice.

Con cada toque un suspiro de relajo se escapaba de entre sus labios. Mi pobre y agotada esposa…

Tarde varios segundos en descubrir que ella estaba despierta y que fingía estar dormida sólo para no preocuparme.

-"¿Tienes Hambre?" – Le susurré lo más despacio que pude, para lograr una caricia y no una molestia

-"Un poco" – Musitó. La abrace delicadamente y me levante de la cama – "¿A Dónde vas?" – Dijo restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano

-"A Crearte un desayuno para que puedas seguir descansando" –

-"No Hace falta, yo ya me levantaré de todos modos" – Me acerqué a ella e impedí cualquier movimiento alguno

-"Quédate aquí, por favor" – Se sonrojó ante el tacto en mis palabras y asintió

Salí de la habitación, el piso estaba frío al igual que el exterior de la cama, camine un poco apurado para ganar calor y no morir, de paso, de hipotermia.

Camine por la casa evitando la ropa mojada cerca del tendedero. Prendí las luces del comedor y la cocina, y comencé a poner tazas y platos para poder hacer un desayuno algo decente.

Puse la sartén en la cocina y le agregue aceite para freír unos huevos, mientras le quitaba la cascara a una naranja y preparaba un jugo con el sabor exacto al gusto de Sakura.

Comencé a tostar pan y calentar el agua para hacer un café. Todo a gusto de mi princesa, claro.

Al terminar, puse todos los alimentos en una bandeja y camine al dormitorio, me costó mantener el equilibrio con Kero en las escaleras y una bandeja en la mano, sin embargo logre llegar a la habitación sin derramar ni una gota.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama viendo a través de la ventana como las gotas caían tan veloces en el vidrio y en la casa en sí.

-"Que lastima Amor, no podremos salir hoy" – Sus ojos asustados en la oscuridad se posaron en mí, y al acercarme dio un respingo

Debió estar pensando en las vacaciones y en lo mal esposo que fui al dejarla con todos los problemas sólo para ella

-"No importa" – Enojada, así sonaba, creo que estos días he sido el peor esposo de todo y lo acabo de reafirmar con una Sakura algo decepcionada y malhumorada

-"Bueno. Te dejo el desayuno me iré a trabajar" – No tenía trabajo, era obvio ya que pedí permiso una semana más sin que Sakura lo supiera. Pero necesitaba estar fuera de casa para que Sakura descansara de mí al menos unas cuantas horas – "Llegaré a la hora de almuerzo" – Me cambie lo más rápido que pude con lo más formal de mi trabajo y escribí una nota

**Ojala la lea**

Me giré varias veces en la cama, no encontraba la forma de reconciliar el sueño después de la huida de mi esposo, porque sí, sé que mi esposo corrió de mí posiblemente pensando que estaba enojada con él, y era todo lo contrario

Él tenía que trabajar, me había dejado aquí sola con un desayuno que aún no tocaba y con una preocupación por él.

Lo acepto estaba algo enojada o más bien frustrada y era por el simple hecho de que no había compartido tiempo con él, que los problemas con su madre y mi padre, además de los cuidados de nuestros sobrinos, impedían el tiempo que merecíamos

Me seguía dando vueltas en la cama hasta que mi pijama me impedía la movilidad de tantos giros

Me levante y fui directo al baño, me quite la ropa y entre a la ducha. Cuando el agua tibia cayo en mi cuerpo cada uno de mis músculos se relajaba, y divague en mi pensamiento

¿Dónde estará Shaoran en este momento?, ¿Será que tenía trabajo?

Debe estar en este momento tomando desayuno en su oficina, sentado en su silla, con un teléfono blanco, con miles de personas tratando de llamar su atención para una solución a un problema empresarial

Quizás también estaba ahí Aimi, su secretaria y el motivo de mis celos, yo creo que el de toda mujer con un marido en su casa, de solo pensar en ella los nervios me ponen de punta. Su pelo castaño largo, más claro que el mío que lo hace ver casi rubio en el sol. Su cuerpo es proporcionado y digamos que Dios la bendijo con un busto grande, lo cual me deja en desventaja por mucho. La odio.

Shaoran… ¿Dónde estás?

Salí de la ducha intentando sacar a Aimi y Shaoran de mi cabeza, al menos pensar en ellos dos juntos me enferma y más al saber que él no ha estado conmigo a solas unos minutos, todo por mi culpa. Debí pasar más tiempo con él en vacaciones u olvidarme de los problemas de nuestros padres.

Ver el desayuno en la cama me hizo sentirme mal, no es porque no quiera comérmelo o algo así, él cocina muy bien de hecho, si no que… él lo cocino para mí, y yo no fui ni capaz de decirle un "te amo", nada.

-"¿Estará enojado conmigo?" – Dije al viento, pensar en que quizás quiso irse de la casa ¿Habrá pensado en eso?, ¿Quería irse con Aimi?, ¿Aún me ama?, ¿Dónde está?

Rayos, quizás está cometiendo una estupidez.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y corrí a buscar las llaves de mi auto, al tomarlas se resbalaron y cayeron sobre Kero el cual hiso su esperado maullido

-"Lo siento Kero, estaba algo ocupada" – Recogí las llaves y note un extraño papel en la boca de Kero – "¿He… que traes ahí?" – Al tomar la carta de Kero, me sorprendí del propietario…

"Te Amo, Perdón por todo. Mi Querida Sakura.

Siempre tuyo, Shaoran".

En efecto, era su letra ordenada y pulcra escrita en un papel blanco doblado, Kero debió querer esconderlo

Me siento tan culpable y yo no le dije ni buenos días, ni un te amo, ni un lo siento… debo solucionarlo lo más rápido posible, pero ¿Dónde está?

Tome las llaves, agarré a Kero y lo llevé junto a mí al auto. Corrí por el patio hasta alcanzar el vehículo

-"Tonta, no llevaste ni chaqueta" – Dije, una vez más, sola. Encendí el motor y maneje rápidamente en dirección a la empresa de mi esposo, ojala este ahí y no haya pasado a ningún lugar. En ese sentido, Tomoeda se hace una ciudad muy grande para buscar a un chico de veintiséis años por las calles en un día lluvioso

Las ruedas chillaban al doblar, el sonido del agua separada por mi neumático, las gotas cayendo en el vidrio y el parabrisas permitiéndome la visión de la calle.

Al llegar a Hikari Li Corporation, corrí hasta el portero, al verme él se sorprendió y observo mi ropa, no había notado que estaba completamente mojada

-"Shaoran Li ¿Está aquí?" – Pregunté acelerada

-"Em… no, él vuelve el viernes a trabajar señorita" - ¿Viernes? Pero si él me dijo que estaba aquí, trabajando…

No será que esta con…

-"Disculpe, ¿Esta su secretaria aquí?" – Al ver la expresión del portero me di cuenta que no estaba, antes de que me dijera – "No me responda, Gracias de todas formas" – Le sonreí y corrí al auto, seguramente estaba con esa mujer

Al subir, note que Kero dormía plácidamente en el asiento delantero junto al del conductor, no me preocupe de despertarlo y maneje lentamente mirando a los alrededores

Cada lugar donde estábamos juntos, hasta los lugares en que él frecuentaba. Frenaba, aceleraba y me detenía muchas veces, había bajado tantas veces del auto que mi ropa estaba empapada al igual que el asiento del piloto

Miradas furtivas en lugares conocidos, y otros lugares ignorados por los recuerdos

¿Y si efectivamente estaba con ella?, ¿Y si ya no me amaba?, ¿O si mintió al decirme que me amaba?

Tantas preguntas, todas y cada una de ellas creada por mi retorcida mente de celosa

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde… llevaba un par de horas buscándolo, hasta Kero lo buscó por un momento, y mi gatito odia a mi esposo. Ya no sé qué hago a estas horas en la calle buscando a una persona que no quiere ser encontrada

-"¿_De verdad no quiere ser encontrado?_" – Mi conciencia tiene razón, Shaoran se podría encontrar triste o deprimido, incluso enojado, por algo que fue sólo un malentendido, por supuesto, de parte mía, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer en este momento? Buscarlo fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y ahora estoy en calles desconocidas en busca de mi esposo el cual saca conclusiones precipitadas

-"Bien Sakura. Ha este paso es mejor devolverse a casa, ¿No Kero?" – Kero maulló a modo de respuesta, quizás él también estaba cansado

Me devolví a casa triste. Al llegar, me bajé del auto, las gotas de lluvia me caían tan rápido que no sentía el choque contra mi piel, caminaba lo más lento que pude a casa, quería agarrar una gripe fuerte, al menos así pensaría en recuperarme y no en buscar a mi amado

Al llegar a la puerta mire a Kero, Shaoran me lo regalo hace 3 años atrás y sigue siendo como lo vi la primera vez, juguetón, glotón e incluso pequeño. Mi gato puede ser el gato más pequeño del mundo, pero debe haber mucha competencia

Entré a casa con Kero, me quite los zapatos sin mirar el suelo. Inconscientemente me di cuenta que mis pies se dirigían al baño, quizás por una ducha de agua caliente; los deje caminar hacia donde ellos querían y a los tres minutos estaba en el baño con el agua caliente cayéndome en el cabello

**¿Dónde Habrá estado Shaoran?**

Al llegar a mi casa después de estar un par de horas donde Eriol, quise darme una ducha, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Sakura ocupando el baño, sin embargo, olvido cerrar la puerta

¿Habrá salido a buscarme? Imposible.

Además, ella sabía que estaba trabajando, hubiera ido allá y mi secretaria le hubiera dicho dónde estaba…

Esto me da mala vibra.

Al bajar al primer piso note que Kero arrastraba un bulto en el piso, el gato dejaba un rastro de agua por el piso… espera ¿Mojado? Sakura… Debió haberme ido a buscar…

¡Santo Cielo!

¿Qué hago? No es usual que arruine las cosas dos veces al día. Hare algo que la compense ¿Pero qué? Le prepararé una sopa, debe tener hambre y está algo helado aquí

Vamos Shaoran ¡Muévete!

Corrí hacia la cocina y preparaba la comida lo más rápido que podía y con la mayor dedicación, Sakura sabía cocinar excelente, pero sé que esta tan cansada como yo lo estoy con todo

Prepare la televisión con su película favorita "Bajo la misma estrella". Romántica, filosófica y con diversión, el mejor reflejo de la vida.

La mesa de centro iba a ser nuestro comedor

Al terminar de servir todo, me dirigí a limpiar un poco; Lavé los platos, barrí la cocina y guarde la losa lavada

Si Eriol estuviera aquí me diría que me veo muy gay haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, pero admitámoslo, los quehaceres no son solo para mujeres, Además… Sakura merece un día de descanso sin muchas preocupaciones, después de las vacaciones que nos dimos

Estornude demencialmente después de ordenar y limpiar, debe ser por la ropa mojada, es mi tiempo de usar la ducha, ojala que Sakura esté en la habitación y no en el baño.

Tranquilamente, y con la menor intención de cometer algún sonido estruendoso, me acerqué a la habitación, no se veía nadie por el rabillo de la puerta. Entré, me quité la ropa y la dejé en un canasto. Envolví mi cintura con una toalla y escogí la ropa que usaría, unos jeans negros con una camisa blanca, tome unos bóxer y me dirigí al baño

Entreabrí la puerta, y me acerque a la ranura, podía ver como el vidrio se limpiaba del vapor de agua caliente, pero los esfuerzos por aquella mano eran inútiles, entre sin previo aviso

-"Sakura" – Dije. Al verla vestida con su pijama supuse que no querría salir – "em bueno yo…" – Sakura corrió a la puerta y antes de que saliera por ella, estire mi brazo y conseguí retenerla –"Ocurre algo, amor" – Sakura con la cabeza escondida por su flequillo no respondió

Cada vez más me carcomía la culpa por haberla dejado con tantos trabajos, y yo siendo un estorbo

-"Sakura, Lo siento" – Sus ojos verdes escondidos hace unos segundos me miraron con un odio mortal

-"¿Por qué te disculpas?" – Me recriminó con el dedo – "¿Por Aimi?, ¿O por engañarme de tu trabajo?" – Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, intenté impedirlo pero Sakura alejó mi mano con un golpe brusco – "No me toques, te lo advierto" – Enojada, se retiró del baño y se encerró en nuestra habitación

-"¿Sakura?" – intenté forcejear con la puerta pero no conseguí abrirla, estuve diez minutos llamando a Sakura para que saliera, otros diez para saber qué hacer, y a los treinta minutos decidí entrar por la ventana del dormitorio de al lado

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, al entrar note el olor delicioso de Sakura y corrí al balcón en su búsqueda

En el balcón, Sakura lloraba, se abrazaba a sí misma. Su cuerpo tiritaba por el frío y la descarga de tristeza en su corazón. ¿Cómo actuar ahora?, ¿Salto?, ¿Grito? No conseguía pensar la mejor forma de llamar su atención.

El viento, ahora formado en ráfagas heladas, era acompañado por el cielo nublado. Lloverá en cualquier momento… Sakura lloraba y de seguro no notaria la lluvia cuando comenzara por segunda vez en el día

Bien. Opción tomada, no hay vuelta atrás, sólo espero no caerme al intento. Al primer vuelo salte y dejé el piso por unos segundos, el viento me hizo perder el equilibrio y si no fuera por mis reflejos estaría muerto ahora

Sakura se asustó al verme, destapándose la cara de sus manos

-"¡¿Estás loco?!" – Me golpeo varias veces, mirándome asustada, respiraba entre cortadamente y me regañaba gritándome. No pude evitar mostrarle mis dientes con una mueca de felicidad –"¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡No ves lo peligroso de saltar una distancia tan larga! ¡Me asustaste!" – La abracé en el momento en que dejó de tiritar, se quedó muda. Si así es la forma de que se mantenga en silencio y me perdone lo haré las veces que sea necesario

-"Sakura, Vamos" – Obligué la entrada de Sakura a la casa y la empuje hasta llegar a la habitación – "Sécate el cabello y vamos a compartir la cena, ¡Apura!" – Me observó con una ceja alzada, fue cuando noté que tenía únicamente una toalla y que me resfriaría mañana u hoy mismo.

Al notar preocupación en sus ojos y un atisbo de felicidad, me alegre de sobremanera. Me había perdonado tan sólo con el acto de mirarme.

Sin poder evitarlo por mucho tiempo, ante aquella mirada suya y el nuevo comienzo de un perdón, la besé lo más tranquilo que pude, en forma de agradecimiento. Al ver sus ojos esmeraldas cerrarse no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Me aleje de ella lentamente y corrí al baño a darme una ducha de agua caliente, gritando cuanta escusa se me ocurría para dejarla tan sólo unos minutos

**Después de todo, ella me amaba**

**Notas de Autora: **¿Qué les pareció? Me esforcé mucho para esta mini historia, de hecho me gustó tanto que pensaba hacerla más larga y con un drama.

Agradecería mucho unos comentarios acerca de la historia, y una opinión relacionada con una posible historia.

**Sobre mis otras historias: **La verdad, es que sigo intentando adaptar el texto y arreglarlas un poco. Espero terminar la adaptación y continuar con los capítulos

GRACIAS POR LEER, SKYSHL.


End file.
